1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Processing capability of computers has rapidly advanced, and therefore people can receive more and more information from computers. A screen of a display is the main interface for people to get information from a computer. When a user is dealing with many tasks depending on a computer, a number of windows may be opened simultaneously. However, because of the limitation of the size of the computer screen, it is hard to view as many windows as desired.
A solution for solving the problem mentioned above is to provide another display with a wider screen, instead of the display with a small screen. However, a display with a wide screen is more expensive. Furthermore, discarding the displays with a small screen as useless is wasteful, especially for a corporation with a large number of such displays.